


Symphony of Life and Death

by ChocoCake18



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Germany is Holy Roman Empire, Mentioned Japan (Hetalia), Minor Character Death, Minor Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Minor Violence, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoCake18/pseuds/ChocoCake18
Summary: After dying on the battlefield, Holy Roman Empire believed that everything would end there. But oddly, he awakes in a totally unfamiliar landscape, and encounters no one else than Rome (or Grandpa Rome) himself.Would his existence truly end there?
Kudos: 8





	Symphony of Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> Another Hetalia fanfic~  
> I actually loved writing this one, death and reincarnation were always interesting themes for me to write about. And this was heavily based on RD-Sounds' "This Song I Give: "Higan Retour Symphony"". I love listening to RD-Sounds' songs, they always give me inspiration to write something.  
> Anyway, hope you like it~

\- I-Italy... forgive me... 

A small blond boy said, while blood kept coming out of his wounds. He knew that he didn't have much time left. The only thing he wanted to see was that girl's smile, that would come running to him, happy for finally seeing him at home. 

But he knew that this wouldn't happen, and it saddened him, because he promised to her that he would be back for her someday. 

All that he asked for now is for Italy to forgive him for breaking his promise, while life slowly escaped from his body...

~~~

After what seemed to be an eternity, he slowly opened his eyes, noticing that he was facing a reddish sky, similar to the sunset.  
Strange, he thought, because he clearly remembered that he was severely injured and could barely walk. He passed his hand over his belly, where the wound was located, but felt nothing. Not even a single drop of blood was seen on his hand either. He then decided to get up and look around. He was surrounded by a white flower field (they were probably Camellia flowers), and a large river could be seen at the distance. 

He decided to approach the river when he saw a human silhouette inside of what seemed to be a boat. Seems like the figure was waiting for him.

When he got there, he noticed that it was the great Roman Empire, sitting on a relatively big wooden boat, and holding a paddle. As soon as he saw the boy, his bored face turned into a friendly smile:

\- Well, look who's here! If it's not the Holy Roman Empire! - he said in his usual upbeat voice. However, after seeing a confused expression on the boy's face, he changed his tone to a calmer one - Well, you must have noticed, but I'll say that again: This is basically the place where the deceased go, but since we are nations, we have a place like that specifically for us, separated from the humans'. That's because we're a little... different from them, let's say, since we can only die by very specific factors, while the humans already have a pre-estabilished lifespan, you know? That's why it is very difficult to someone appear around here, so it can get a little boring sometimes...

Holy Roman still looked at Rome, thinking about what he had just said.

\- Yeah, I know it's a bit complicated to understand. It was difficult for me when I arrived here, since I've never thought that I would die someday. Hehe, I was so fool... - Rome sighed and looked at the great river in front of him, while small white petals flew all over the place. 

\- And... where do I have to go now?

Rome woke up from his thoughts and turned to look at the boy:  
\- Oh, that's right! I was almost forgetting about it, sorry! - he said with a somewhat goofy smile on his face, which ended up making Holy Roman laugh a little - Jump on the boat. I'll bring you where you need to go. 

The boy obeyed and adjusted himself on the seat, then Rome started to row the boat, slowly distancing themselves from the shore.

\- You know, despite being a little boy, you were pretty brave. You fought in inumerous battles with strenght and courage. Maybe that's why you reminded me of Germania, haha! 

Holy Roman sighed as he remembered about the conflicts he took part. He pratically didn't have a single moment of peace. 

\- Hey, do you mind if I sing you a song? - asked Rome, taking the boy away from his thoughts.

\- O-oh, I think I... don't mind. But why? 

\- It's just my and this world's "souvenir" before you reach the other shore. 

And so, the man started to sing:

"The stars flow on and on, into the distance

Here now falls, an elegy*

May you keep that same aspect

of your unshakable soul

When you are reborn!

Eventually we will reach the other side and

You'll have to face the end of your journey 

But now, just make ripples on the water"

The boy was enchanted with the music. It's as if the message it conveyed was being engraved on his mind. Just then he thought about looking at the waters of that mysterious river. He curved his head a little to the side and gazed at his own reflection on the water's surface. 

\- Boy, if you don't mind it, could you tell me about how was your last moments? 

\- My... last moments? 

\- Yup, what happened some time before your death. Some hours ago, or even some days ago. It's just a way I found to distract people during the trip. I'm not very fond of silence

\- ...Well, I just remember about the wars I participated. I couldn't even stop to take a breath that another person appeared to fight for territory or something like that - Holy Roman sighed, as his reflection changed to battle scenes, which scared him a little, making Rome unable to contain a small laugh when he saw the surprised expression on the boy's face. 

\- Don't be scared. This river reflects the memories of a person's life. Since you talked about conflicts, it is just reflecting what has passed through your mind. But tell me: You don't have any good memories? One that makes you happy, like a celebration, a special day, a beloved one... Life is not just made of conflicts and sadness. Even us, nations, have good memories engraved in our minds. I'm sure you have one, just think a little more. 

The boy did so, and in the exact moment that he remembered, the image of a girl with short light brown hair and light green dress appeared in the water: Italy. She was singing a cheerful melody, happily.

Holy Roman remembered of each and every moment they have passed together. She made him forget about the problems he had, and he mantained himself strong, just to, one day, declare his feelings for her. 

He remembered the moment he kissed her before going to his last battle, and of the promise that he would come back someday. Tears started to roll down his face, muddying his lover's reflection, as Rome continued to sing:

"The stars flow on and on, into the distance

Here now falls, a lamentation

Let the song

of your soul roar!

Limitlessly

Far and endlessly! 

What accepts living as sin

And its end as judgment,

That is the lycoris**

Soon we will reach the other side and

You'll have to face the end of your journey

But now, just play amongst your memories"

The boy still cried for being far away from his lover. He wanted to stay with her, to protect her, or at least see her for the last time. It had to have a way to go back, right? 

"Assert those feelings you'll leave behind, sing!

Before everything returns to nothing!

Make dance and turn the wheel of fate

In order to tie everything to existence"

Some more time have passed, and they reached the other side of the river. When Rome was about to say to Holy Roman that they've reached their destination, he saw him crying. He decided to sing the last part of the song:

"The stars ascend higher and higher, into the distance.

Here now rises, a eulogy***

Do not be afraid

Of the new journey

Ahead of you

Be strong, and carry on!"

Rome kindly wiped off the boy's tears and patted his head, just to assure him that everything was going to be okay:

\- Look, if you miss that special person of yours, don't worry. Think about them, think about each and every detail, and why you decided to love them. And then, wish to meet them again, wish with all your heart. Doing this, I'll be certain that you'll see them again! Now, be brave and continue your journey! - then he patted the boy's shoulder, who gave a small smile, and ran to the road ahead of him, dreaming of finding Italy once again.

~~~

\- ...Hey boy! Heeey! Are you hearing me?!

The boy slowly opened his eyes when he heard a faint young voice.

\- Aah, man, I thought you've died! Don't scare me like that! No one ever said to you that walking around alone is dangerous?!

This boy's hair and skin were white and he had red blood eyes, and he looked worried. The one who was being lectured had blond hair and sky blue eyes, a littke younger than the first, but the two had a certain similarity. Seeing that the younger one was confused, the albino sighed heavily, but soon recovered himself:

\- Anyway, I'm Prussia, but you can call me "The Awesome Me" if you want, kesesesese~! - he offered hid hand to the boy, who politely shaked it

\- Hey, I liked you! What do you think of being my... little brother? 

Many years later...

\- Germany, I'm tired... Aren't you too? Today's training was very tiring, even Japan couldn't stand it... - the italian whined, and the german only sighed in response

\- Yeah, guess I'll have to admit it... let's go to sleep then.

\- Yaaaaay~! By the way, can we have pasta tomorrow?

\- I already said that there's no pasta here, Italy! 

\- Ve~...

When everyone has gone to sleep, Rome silently entered the room, making sure not to wake anyone up. It was a real trouble to ask his boss for a day off from work, just to see how things were on the present day's world. But seeing the sweet face of his grandson sleeping was worth it all.  
As well as the fact that the blond boy who crossed the river with him a long time ago had managed to, at last, find his lover. He smiled and laughed a bit. Everyone has the right to have a happy ending, and it was not different with the nations. 

And, oh, how he loved happy endings... 

"Chase the stars

One day

Wish and love!

And then

One day

Race through the heavens!"

**Author's Note:**

> Elegy - a kind of poem. It has a melancholic tone characterized by the lamentation of death.
> 
> Lycoris - First scientific name of the famous flower Higanbana, popularly known as "Flower of Death". It has appeared in many animes with this same context: representing death. But since it is more commonly seen in oriental countries, I decided to use the Camellia flowers in this story (which is also associated to death) 
> 
> Eulogy - It is a kind of tribute that you pay for someone dear to you who has recently died


End file.
